


The Expert Gamer

by Alex02599



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex02599/pseuds/Alex02599
Summary: In a afternoon of games someone surprisingly proves to be superior.





	The Expert Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on this fandoms. I hope I wrote them all alright! Tell me what you think!  
> This is my first work on English so if you see any errors let me know!

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in McDuck Manor, the family was relaxing in the living room. The triplets and Webby were trying their new video games, Scrooge was reading the newspaper, sitting in the armchair with a cup of tea by his side, and Donald for once was not working, and was reading a book. 

"Which game should we try first?" Asked Webby.

"What about this one? Said Dewey, while holding up a racing game.

"No way! You always manage to win those." Said Louie. "I have a better choice." In Louie's beak a smirk was already forming. "This game is all about chances and luck"

"No! If I always win in racing games you always beats us at those types of games." Whined Dewey. "I suspect he cheates." He whispered to Webby, while she tried to hide a smile.

"Hey! I do not!"

"Okay! We have to choose a game or Uncle Donald won't let us play" Said Huey.

"Hey boys! What about this one?" 

"Oh, that one is VR! That's very cool! Okay!" Said Huey.

"Yeah that's fine"

"I'm gonna win you all!" Exclaimed Dewey.

"You are gonna lose" Said Louie.

"No more fighting guys!" 

Meanwhile Donald and Scrooge we're observing the scene with smiles on their faces.

It felt good having the family together again and having fun, Scrooge thought.

After a couple of hours the situation was like this: Webby, unsurprisingly was winning. After figuring out that this game ( Beat Saber) was like her ninja training, there weren't any options for the boys to win. Second was Huey to surprise and frustration of his brothers, somehow some of his woodchuck abilities helped him. And in a battle for not being last were Louie and Dewey. 

"Lose, lose, lose, los-."

" Dewey! I cannot concentrate like that!"

"Well that's the idea, duh" 

"Uncle Donaaalldd" whined Louie "Dewey is making me lose on purpose"

Donald close his book and joined his nephews and niece at the sofa. "If I have to get angry there won't be any more games. I am clear."

"Yes, Uncle Donald." 

"Yeah, yeah Uncle Donald"

The four ducklings were learning towards the screen, not wanting to look away for one second. The song was finishing and Louie needed to concentrate to win the maximum points, for that was the only way of beating his brother. 

"C'mon, c'mon, c'moooon"

"You can do it Louie!" 

"What team are you on Webby! He's going to win!"

"Uppss, sorry, I got carried away" said Webby.

The final notes were approaching, aaanndd, the song finished at least.

" ."

"Nooo!"

"YES! I win!"

"Congratulations Louie!"

"Why, cruel world?" Said Dewey while falling to his knees.

"Okay Dewey, enough drama. What if I tried?"

In an instant every little head was turned towards Donald. Even Scrooge, who had mostly ignored his grandnephews games, looked up from his paper and started to pay attention.

"Are you sure Uncle Donald? It's a difficult game ." Warned Huey.

"Yeah, you might want to start with other." Said Dewey.

"I think I can manage." Said Donald with a amused smile.

"Okay." Said Louie " But you have to promise that if you lose you aren't gonna break the game. Deal?"

"...Deal."

And so, while Huey hepled his Uncle with the VR goggles Scrooge approached the sofa and took a seat between Webby and Dewey. After the explanation of how everything worked, it was time to choose a song.

"Choose that one!"

"No, this one, is my favorite!"

"But what about that one-"

"Oh for the love of- ! Donald lad choose yerself"  
Exclaimed Scrooge done with all the screaming.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"I choose.... This one!"

"Ehhh, Uncle that's a bit difficult, and, wait! You have choosen the expert mode already, okay." Said Huey.

"It's okay Huey, I just wanted to try." Said Donald.

The song that Donald had choosen was The Resistance, from Skillet. It was a difficult song already, and he had choosen the expert mode, one that not even Webby had beaten. The first notes started and everyone paid attention to the screen and Donald, waiting to see how it would go. 

At first Donald had some trouble figuring out how to get the machine to work and the kids could see their uncle's temper starting to rise, but after a few seconds he finally got it right. 

And what a sight.

Donald was beating the most difficult song in the game and at expert mode! The kids were amazed and couldn't look away, even Scrooge was mesmerized with his nephew expertise.

Huey looked at his Uncle, he wasn't even sweating! It was amazing. He had to ask him later how is that he's that good at this, when he always lose at the other games. But now that he thinks about it, could it be that their Uncle had been letting the win?

Louie and Dewey looked at each other, the points that Uncle Donald was getting already surpassed theirs and even Webby. 

"I want him on my team next turn." Whispered Louie to his brother, unfortunately Scrooge heard them and whispered to then while opening very wide his eyes. "Team Uncle."

They both shivered and turned their eyes back to the screen.

The song ended and for a few seconds everyone was silent until Donald turned around.

"Well? Was that okay? It's been a while since I played with you boys." Said with soft look towards his boys.

"Uncle Donald that was amazing!" Exclaimed Huey while jumping from the sofa and going to his uncle.

Dewey and Louie went to see again the points and were awestruck, their Uncle who was famous for his bad luck and clumsiness, had gotten the maximum punctuation.

"How in the world did you did it?" Asked Scrooge "You were never that good at games when ye were a little kid."

"Ah, it was nothing, I'm sure you boys could do it better." Said Donald embarrassed.

"You beat me." Whispered Webby with star in her eyes.

Suddenly a body jumped in Donald's back making him almost lose his footing. And a voice screamed right next to his ears.

"I choose Uncle Donald for my team!" Yelled Dewey.

"No! I want to go with him!" Said Louie.

"Well" Said Huey, turning to Webby "we could go together?"

"Umm" Webby looked to Donald and saw him with Dewey in his back and Louie clinging to his waist. 

" I think that would be the most wise choice lass." Said Scrooge.

"Yeah, okay."

And so, they all passed the afternoon playing together and having fun as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are wanted and appreciated very much!


End file.
